A Stranger with Answers, Maybe?
by LogansLaurie
Summary: A new Doctor replaces Jean at the school, everyone has warmed up to her execpt for the Wolverine, until one odd day he comes asking for advice.


Title: A Stranger with Answers, Maybe?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stan Lee's X-Men or anything related to such.

Dr. Madelyn Seaward is the only one that is mine though.

A/N: Wolverine: can't seem to get the guy out of my head. So, I don't fight it and write whatever comes to mind. Please folks keep in mind, that I am still new to this so bear with me as I learn these characters more and reflect in my writing. Thanks.

In the process of "Marie in the Morning" I took a detour with my imagination to create this piece. I don't know exactly were I was going with it. But it just came out so here we go : )

**A Stranger with the Answers, Maybe?**

Mattie looked at Wolverine sincere on wanting to help him come to grasp with the reality he just discovered. He Loved Marie. While looking at this man with massive strength and metal bones, she wondered why he could not do what his heart wanted, to just tell her. Odd enough, to come to her, He was the only one who seemed to not welcome her to the School. As she looked at him pondering, smiling warmly.

_Flashback_

_Madelyn Seaward had been a resident doctor for only 6 months now. Regardless of the tragic passing of the X-Men's own Dr. Jean Grey, the staff and children of the school welcomed her warmly as a new member. Even Scott took to her, and her humor. It helped him somehow. The Wolverine, however, took 3 months just to say one word of "Humph" or "Hi" to her passing threw the halls. She thought nothing of it. He was, as everyone stated, the Wolverine. _

_Three months time passes_

_One day, while working on some cultures in the lab with Beast/Hank, Wolverine, nearly made her break the glass culture in her hand as she turned to another table. "Goodness!" Holding the acidic culture with her mind 2 inches from the floor. 'That was a close one' Catching her breath as she composed herself and lifted the dangerous culture to the intended table._

"_Wolverine" giving a small stressed smile. "How can I help you?" _

_Madelyn, Mattie, had telepathic powers but no physic ability like the former doctor. Looking down at the culture he spoke, "I, uh need to ask your advice on something." Tilting her head, the most curious expression came over her face. His eyes meeting her 'Me?' She thought, 'Asking me advice? Fascinating, but why? He's hardly said a word to me' A few seconds past until Mattie could utter an inquiry of "What?" Looking around pacing a few steps taking a seat on one of the stools in the corner of the corner of the room, he spoke. "I, well, you're a woman right?" Mattie nodded "'Last time I checked." "How do I ask a girl out that I've known for a long time?"_

"_Ah! You mean Rogue!" Beast interrupted with his revelation pointing a blue finger to the air. Looking at the two of them, faces reveling that they totally forgot he was there, a little embarrassed, he excused himself from the room. Upon leaving amused, a grin showed on his face as we went to the cafeteria for some lunch. _

_Smiling, "Now that we know the who and what, I can certainly help you." A puzzled look came to her face. "Although I don't know why come to me?" _

_He did not answer, 'Oh well to that' Taking a seat in another stool she composed herself again much more comfortable this time and he could sense it. "Logan, er, can I call you Logan?" He nodded_

Present moment

"Upon my arrival her to the School, I've become rather good friends with most of the staff and children here. Including Marie." She smiled at the quick, darted glare he threw at her. "I spoken to both her and the others here and I must say, that I've never seen quite as strong a bond between two people such as Rogue and yourself." She looked at him hesitant to continue, he ran a hand threw his hair in frustration in his mind fighting the conflict within. "I also have seen how she looks at you when you are around, her whole world seems to light up with you just being there. There is a lot to be said about that."

Continuing to smile, knowing that he already knew what he had to do, she still wondered why her.

"You Love her, I am pretty sure that she Loves you as well."

Looking at her with eyes asking, _'So what do I do?'_

Seeing this she said, "Logan I feel, as though that when you truly care for someone as you do with Rogue, that the only thing to do is just tell them." Saying this knowing that she had also seen Logan carry himself a few shades lighter while Marie was around.

"What I'm trying to say is Logan, that despite the feelings that keep you back, do not ignore the feelings that are pushing you forward." Logan looked at her in regards to the words said. She was right why deny what he felt for Marie, he loved her. Not as protector but more. He wanted to make her his own. 'His Marie'

Standing up he felt the need to go right now and tell her. Determined.

Heading out "Thank Doc, I owe you one." "How about you owe that IOU now?" She said quickly, lest he leave and forget. He looked back at her waiting in question. "Why come to me?" She felt a strong need to know. "You've been here in a shorter amount of time than the rest of us." Gazing aimlessly around the lab. "I'd just figured that from that and what I've see of you…" smile "That you're one of us." He went to the door again. "Thank you, Mattie." And he left.

'_This is a curious man _Dr. Seaward thought _'Goodness, I hope it works for them' _"Good Luck" she whispered to the air. Returning to her duties, she paged Henry that all was fine and that he could come back to the lab. A few moments later, Hank returned with the most curious look on his face. "What is it?" She asked. "Well," looking at nothing but door behind him than back again. "I just saw the most interesting thing." "What?"

"I was in the cafeteria, figuring that it would be a good time for my lunch, when I saw Wolverine come into were Rouge was sitting, reading." Sitting at his work area. "He started talking to her for a long time, she said a few words than they started kissing, thank goodness for Professor X and for Jean were ever she is now for giving her help on controlling her skin, she would have killed the poor man with the rate they were going."

Mattie could not control the smile that was slowly forming on her face. Hank smiled back feeling slightly high on what he just witnessed. Than Grinned, "He than, picked her up and left with her in his arms."

Seaward listened and grinned herself _'Good' _She thought satisfied. Looking at her table, she slapped her hand palm down on it. "See Hank, you just have to do it." Hank laughed.

"I suppose you're right Mattie." Looking down. "Now, how about dinner with me tonight."

Mattie laughed again.

Well this is the end, hoped you liked it. I am curious if I will add more. We'll see.


End file.
